I Knew You Then and I Know You Now
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Hiei and Kurama knew Nali and Kalia when they were younger, but what happens when they suddenly show up and join the team? KuramaxOC HieixOC Disclaimer: i do not own YYH or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was chilly in the night air. The wind rustled the bushes making them seem to whisper. Kalia shivered. She knew she should have left earlier from the club, but she had so much fun dancing. Kalia was also a good, but quiet singer. Kalia was 16 and usually kept to herself. That still didn't keep guys from trying to get a date with her(which she turned down every guy who asked). She had black hair and sapphire colored eyes. Her hair was a little below shoulder length. Anyone who looked at her would probably not be able to tell from her appearance that she didn't live a normal life. Of course she went to school, but what no one could tell was that Kalia was part demon. Her mother was a mixed demon of Ice and animal, also her mother could change into a cheetah when she wanted. Her father had been a Fire demon. Now though, she lived with her sister, Nali. Nali was older than Kalia by 3 monthes (and was adopted when friends of Kalia's parents died, but they're as good as sisters). Not to mention taller, like their father was. Kalia was 5'3. Nali was 5'7. Their parents had died when they were 10. Their village was attacked. The girls had escaped. 1 month later they had met Koenma, Ruler of the Spirit World, and he had helped them out by letting them live in his palace.  
Kalia made a portal to the Spirit World and was at Koenma's office a second after she stepped through.  
"Kalia,"Nali cried,"Where have you been?"  
"I was dancing,okay?"Kalia said and went to leave.  
"Kalia,"Koenma told her from his desk,"Tomorrow at noon, I want you and Nali in here."  
"Yes,sir,"said Kalia as she disappeared into the hall.  
Nali sat down and sighed. Nali had guys asking her out also because of her white hair which went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were emerald green.  
"I don't know whats wrong with her,"Nali told Koenma,"Since we left junior high she has been so... I don't know... self-contained."  
"Isn't that a good thing?,"Koenma asked,"She's not so cheerful like 2 or 3 years ago."  
"4,in 7th grade,it happened on the last day of 7th grade,"Nali said.  
"What happened?,"Koenma asked.  
"It's kind of a long story,"Nali said.  
"I'm listening,"Koenma said. As Kalia walked into her room she was greeted by her pet dog,Parlisa.  
"Hey,Par,"Kalia said walking in.  
"Where were you? Nali and I were worried,"Parlisa said.  
(Yes this dog can talk, its not a common dog.)  
"I was dancing,"Kalia answered.  
"You were trying to take your mind off of him,eh,Kali,"Par said sadly.  
"Mm."  
"You never really told me what happened,"Parlisa replied.  
"I'll tell you in the morning,"Kalia groaned.  
"Oh,no,"Par said,"For 3 years you've given me that answer, and in the morning you don't tell me. NOW TELL ME!"  
"Alright, just shut up,"Kalia sighed,"Lets begin then.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Years Ago: 

"Nali,please, don't make me go, please, I beg you!  
"You have to. Besides, you might make friends."  
It was the first day of 7th grade.  
"Good, we're early. Now you can socialize,"Nali said as they both reached the classroom.  
Nali went and sat down at a desk, while Kalia, still fuming, sat next to the window at a desk near the back. Nali looked at her sister and gave her a huge smile. Kalia sweat dropped. Her sister could be weird. A girl near the front named Mia motioned for Kalia to come and talk to her. Kalia went up and stood next to her.  
"Are you new to this city? I know mostly everyone here except you, your sister, and those two boys coming in,"Mia said.  
In the doorway were 2 boys. 1 was short but slightly taller than Kalia with spikey black hair with a white star burst in front. The 2nd was taller, slightly taller than Nali, with short red hair.  
"Actually,"Mia said," I know the red haired one. He was at my old school. I think he is sooo cute. His name is Shuichi Minamino. He has the most gorgeous emerald green eyes.  
But it wasn't the red head who caught Kalia's attention. The black haired one looked like he was a very serious person. Just then, he noticed Kalia staring at him. They caught each others eyes for a moment and then Kalia turned away quickly. She noticed that his eyes were a magnificent red. Out of the corner of her eye, Kalia saw the Minamino boy sit behind Nali, who turned around to meet him. She also saw the other boy take a seat, unknowingly, next to Kalia's desk.  
Mia, who had been watching the red head, started talking again. After 5 minutes, Kalia told Mia that they should got ready for the teacher to arrive. As Kalia turned to go back to her desk, she almost collided with the black haired boy.  
"Oh!,"Kalia said in surprise,"Hi, what's your name?"  
"Hn," was his reply.  
"Answer her question, she asked in the means of being friendly. I don't think you should be rude to her and not answer her question,"the Minamino boy said to the black haired boy.  
The shorter boy scowled.  
"My name's Hiei,"he said angrily.  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Kalia. I didn't mean to upset you, but oh, well,"Kalia answered, shoving past him.  
He seemed stunned that she had gotten angry with him. She had seemed like a pushover.  
Kalia had noticed that he wore a headband over his forehead. She had also sensed him as a youki(demon). The same went for the Minamino boy.  
At the end of the day as she and Nali were leaving school, Nali told her about how nice Shuichi was. Kalia looked back at teh school. She could see a pair of ruby colored eyes watching her. Once she blinked though, the eyes were gone.  
That night a 10:00, Kalia left the Spirit World. She went for a walk by a nearby lake. Kalia sat down at the side of the lake and looked into the water. Kalia then noticed a figure clad in black reflected in the water.  
"You shouldn't be out at this time of night,"a voice said.  
Kalia turned around so quickly that she would have fallen in the water if the figure hadn't grabbed her wrist.  
"I should say the same to you,"Kalia said,"What are you doing out here anyway?"  
"That's not any of your concern,"Hiei answered,"But I see you came here to think about school."  
"You're a telepath aren't you,"Kalia asked,"I see you came here to think about school and about how rude you were to...me?"  
Hiei looked slightly surprised.  
"You're a telepath, also?,"he asked.  
"Along with other things,like knowing you aren't human."  
Hiei grabbed his katana, getting ready to fight, but Kalia grabbed his hand, making his arm stiffen.  
"Don't worry, I'm not human, either,"Kalia said gently,"I'll explain if you want."  
Kalia sat down next to the lake.  
"You'll have to sit so I don't have to keep looking up at you,"she said.  
Hiei glared at her, but sat down next to her.  
"My mom was half Ice and half Animal Demon, while my dad(blah,blah,blah) which makes me mostly an Ice and Fire Demon,"Kalia started.  
Hiei seemed shocked.  
"What?,"Kalia asked.  
"I'm also half Ice and half Fire Demon,"he replied.  
"Really? That's cool,"Kalia said.  
Kalia ended up telling Hiei everything about her parents. When she reached the end, a tear ran down her cheek, but she brushed it away quickly. Not quickly enough for Hiei not to see though.  
"I was forbidden,"Hiei started.  
He told her his story except for certain things that were his secrets likecoughYukinacough.  
"That's so sad,I'm sorry,"Kalia said.  
To Hiei's surprise, Kalia slid closer to him and gave him a hug. Just a quick one though. Hiei had blushed slightly.  
["Don't be sorry."  
Hiei had sent that telepathically.  
"I should get back before Nali starts to worry,"Kalia said,"See you tomorrow,Hiei."  
"'Night, Kalia,"Hiei said quietly as he walked away.  
["Call me Kali,"  
Hiei looked back at her. She gave him a warm smile and left.

The year went by smoothly. Kalia learned a lot about Hiei and vise versa. It was the ending of the last day of 7th grade. Hiei was at the park. It was deserted. Hiei felt a demonic presence. Then, Hiei saw it was an ugly, pale grey demon. Hiei pulled out his katana and started to attack. After 2 minutes, the demon had dodged all of Hiei's attacks. The demon was ready to hit Hiei with a fatal blow, when a wolf came running out of the woods and started attacking the demon. In 1 minute, the demon was dead. The wolf turned to Hiei as he took his katana and tried to kill it. The wolf dodged and ran into the woods. A second later, Kalia jumped out of a tree.  
"Why would you attack the wolf?,"Kalia shouted,"It helped you, not try to kill you."  
"How did you know?,"Hiei snapped.  
"I...I saw the whole thing,"Kalia replied.  
"Why didn't you help?,"Hiei shouted.  
"I didn't think you'd want me to,"Kalia replied.  
"To right I wouldn't,"he said.  
"I hate your attitude,"Kalia said angrily.  
"Yeah, well, I hate you!,"Hiei shouted without thinking.  
Hiei regretted those words once he saw the look on Kalia's face. It was of severe hurt.  
["Kali, I-"  
["You're right,I should be hated."  
Kalia ran. She ran as she opened a portal to the Spirit World, tears streaming from her eyes. That was the last time she had seen Hiei.

-Back to Present-

"Oh, so thats what happened!,"Parlisa exclaimed,"Was it because of your love for dogs or the other?"  
"The other,"Kalia said.  
"So you were-,"Par said.  
"Yep,"Kalia replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kalia and Nali went into Koenma's office.  
"There you girls are,"he exclaimed,"There are some people I want you two to see.You both will help then with a mission. I've sent Boton to fetch them."  
10 minutes later, Boton came in.  
"They'll be in here in a second,"Boton said.  
Kalia sighed and leaned on the wall, arms crossed. She and Nali could hear a conversation from the hall.  
"I hope they are pretty girls," said a voice that sounded like an idiots.  
"You'll be happy with whoever they are, even if they are the ugliest girls you've ever seen. If they are pretty, you're not going near them,"said another voice.  
4 boys walked into the room. Kalia hid more in the shadows so that they could only see Nali. Kalia was hard to see in the shadows since she wore all black and had black hair.  
"Hey,Koenma, I thought you said 2 girls not one,"said an ugly orange haired boy.  
"What?!,Oh,"Koenma said,"No, there are 2 in here."  
Kalia then noticed the shortest of the group and her heart skipped a beat.  
"Now,"Koenma said,"Girls, the tall one is Kuwabara, the red head is Kurama, the taller black haired boy is Yusuke, and the spiky haired one is Hiei. Boys, meet Nali and Kalia."  
Kalia stepped out of the shadows making the guys stare at her like she was a zombie.  
On hearing names Hiei had looked away.  
"Now,"Koenma said,"You will all spend time together today and your mission will begin tomorrow."  
As the group left the office they all stopped in the hall.  
"Okay,first, which one of you is who?,"Yusuke asked.  
"Nali has the white hair, Kalia has the black,"Kurama answered smiling.  
"Alright,now we have to be partnered for the mission tomorrow,"Yusuke said.  
"I'll go with Nali,"Kuwabara said.  
"I don't think so,"Yusuke said,"You're coming with me. You'll stay away from those poor girls."  
"I'll go with Nali,"Kurama said,"Hiei, you'll go with Kalia."  
Hiei glared at him. He wasn't the only one, either. Kalia was glaring at him too, but he seemed unaffected.  
"For today we'll spend time with our partners,"Kurama said,"Boton will be going with Yusuke and Kuwabara. You guys can wait for her here."  
As the 4 old classmates reached the stairs, Kurama talked once again.  
"We'll meet up in the lounge at 12:00, midnight tonight. Till then, STAY with your PARTNER."  
He had said that last part specifically to Hiei, who scowled. Before they all left Nali whispered something to Kurama, who whispered the same thing to Hiei. It seemed to soften him a bit.  
["What was that about?"  
["Nothing, where do you want to go?"  
["Do you still hate me?"  
Hiei looked at her, not expecting her to ask so soon.  
["No."  
["Then come with me."

Kalia grabbed his hand gently and lead him to her room.  
When she opened the door, Parlisa met her and Hiei.  
"Is this-,"she started.  
"Yes, this is Hiei, Hiei this is Parlisa, my maniac dog,"said Kalia cutting Parlisa off.  
"Not maniac, special,"Parlisa said stiffly,"You can call me Par."  
"Okay,"Hiei said confused.  
["Why did you bring me here...into your room?" Hiei asked telepathically.  
["I wanted you to meet Par." Kalia answered sitting on her bed.["What did you think for?"  
["Nothing."  
Hiei blushed slightly.  
["You can sit down you know, what do you want to do today?"  
Hiei sat down next to her.  
"Thats why you got mad at me, because you like dogs?,"  
"What?! Oh, well, kinda, you can say that,"Kalia said nervously.  
Hiei looked at her curiously.  
"How about we go to the park?,"Kalia said making a portal.  
"Alright,"Hiei said.  
They both stepped through the portal.  
Hiei looked around. Kalia had disappeared.  
["Kalia?"  
Then out of the corner of his eye, Hiei saw a wolf. Quickly, Hiei ran and grabbed the wolf. The wolf seemed stunned. Hiei seemed to be trying to strangle it to death.  
"I sense you're not a real wolf," Hiei said.  
"Hiei, let go,"a familiar voice said out of the wolf's mouth.  
Hiei almost dropped the wolf. It wasn't a wolf anymore, though. In his arms Hiei had Kalia, his arms around her shoulders, keeping her close to him.  
"Thats why I got mad,"Kalia said quietly,"I was the wolf you tried to kill."  
Hiei was too stunned to notice their position.  
"Why didn't you tell me?,"Hiei asked.  
"I thought you'd be mad that I helped. Like you said. If you hadn't of said what you did, I would have told you the truth,"Kalia replied sheepishly.  
"I didn't mean what I said,"Hiei said softly,"None of it was true. You ran off and I couldn't find you to say, I'm sorry. I really am."  
As he said that he hugged Kalia close. Kalia was stunned. This wasn't like Hiei. She was seeing his sensitive side. Hiei pulled away quickly, he was blushing.  
"So, where do you want to go?,"Kalia said quickly,"We can go almost anywhere with my portals."  
"Just somewhere quiet,"Hiei mumbled.  
"Mountains good?"Kalia asked.  
So she made a portal and they both disappeared inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so happy that you're back,"Nali exclaimed, hugging Kurama quickly.  
"I missed you,"Kurama said,"You're the only one who cares about plants as much as I do."  
Nali laughed.  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to pair Hiei and Kalia up? They could end up killing each other before midnight."  
"It was a perfect idea,"Kurama said,"Hiei cares about your sister more than anyone. I know my best friend. They're probably somewhere just talking."  
"So, where are we gonna go?"Nali asked.  
"Lets talk in my room,follow me,"Kurama said.  
Once in his room, they began to talk more. His room was nice. It smelled of fresh roses.  
"Nali?,"Kurama asked,"What's your favorite animal?"  
"A fox, and I'm not saying that because you're a kitsune,"Nali answered.  
"Why then?"Kurama asked.  
"I'll tell you, but I'll be back in a second,"Nali said.  
Nali went into the hall, leaving the door slightly open. Kurama noticed a cute little acrtic fox walk in. Kurama went and picked it up. When he sat down on the bed, he put the fox on his lap. The fox struggled.  
"What's wrong?",Kurama said, smiling.  
"Kurama, put me down,"the fox said.  
"You're so cute,though,"Kurama said.  
He hugged the fox.  
"Very funny,"the fox said,"I want to change back now."  
"Go ahead,"Kurama said smirking.  
"YOU LITTLE-,"the fox started, but Kurama kissed it on the nose.  
"That was uncalled for,"the fox said.  
"Yeah,but you liked it,"Kurama said.  
"That's the fox part of me,"the fox said,"Are you positive I have to change back right now? Please let me go."  
"I don't mind,"Kurama said," Unless you're embarrassed."  
The fox barred(sp?) it's teeth.  
"Fine."  
The next thing that happened, Nali was on top of Kurama, who was flat on his back.  
"How did you know it was me?,"Nali asked, not getting up.  
"Now I understand why your hair is white,"Kurama said.  
"So, I'm only cute when I'm a fox, huh? What a friend you are,"Nali said.  
"Well, right now you're beautiful,"said Kurama, looking her in the eye.  
Nali blushed. They both got up so that they were kneeling on his bed. Kurama leaned forward and kissed Nali.(You thought she'd kiss him, didn't you:) )  
"I want to show you a place near here,"Nali whispered.  
"Lets go then,"Kurama said softly.  
So Nali made a portal and they went through holding hands.

Kalia and Hiei were sitting on a place overlooking some mountains.  
"What time is it?"Kalia asked.  
"2:00,"Hiei replied," We have 10 hours till we're wanted back."  
"Lets get something to eat, I'm starved,"Kalia said," I'll be back with stuff to eat."  
She made a portal and 10 minutes later was back with things to eat.  
"I didn't know what you liked so I got quite a lot of food,"Kalia said.  
By 3:00, they had finished everything she had brought.  
"Now we have 9 hours,"Hiei said,"What'll we do till then?"  
"I have no clue,"Kalia said," I want to know something."  
"What?"Hiei asked.  
Why is that Baka, Kuwabara a Spirit Detective and on the team?,"Kalia asked.  
Hiei laughed, a genuine laugh, which stunned Kalia.  
"Really, I have no clue,"Hiei said between laughs.  
Kalia started to laugh along with him. They spent till 8:00 talking about the Spirit Detectives, Koenma, Boton, and other things. Soon, Kalia started to yawn.  
"You should get some rest. We'll be up past midnight,"Hiei said.  
"I'm not tired,"Kalia said.  
30 minutes later, she was asleep. She shivered in the cold mountain air. Hiei sat against the rock wall and put his arms around her. She woke slightly.  
"Hiei?,"she asked.  
"I was wondering, did you..did you ever fall in love?,"Hiei asked.  
"As in, ever had a boyfriend?,"Kalia asked.  
"Yeah,"Hiei said, nervously.  
"Then no,"Kalia said, sleepily,"I've only had one crush."  
Kalia then fell asleep.

-Nali and Kurama's POV-

Kurama and Nali had spent till 7:00 in a garden looking at all kinds of different plants.  
"Nali?,"Kurama asked.  
"Hmm?,"she answered.  
"Do you know this flower?,"Kurama asked, grinning.  
"Of course I do," Nali said,"Don't you?"  
"They look like the ones I saw in the field out there, but I forgot what they are called,"Kurama lied, innocently.  
"They're called "Forget-Me-Nots," Nali answered.  
"Oh, yeah,"Kurama said,"Do you think you could get me a portal to my house?"  
"Sure," Nalie said.  
When they went through, they were at Kurama's front door.  
"Mom?,"Kurama asked, walking in.  
He saw Nali stay outside the doorway. He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the house.  
"Shuichi, who is this pretty girl?,"said Kurama's mom, smiling.  
"This is Nali, mom,"Kurama said,"She went to school with me in Junior High."  
"Oh, nice to meet you, Nali,"his mom said.  
"Its nice to meet you, too,"Nali said, smiling.  
They spent till 10:00 PM at Kurama's house. Nali had fallen asleep while they were talking. Kurama had carried her upstairs and let her sleep in his room. Kurama sat in a chair watching her until he had fallen asleep himself. At 11:00, Kurama woke up. He went over and sat on the bed where Nalii was starting to stir. Kurama tucked some of her hair back, purposely letting his hand brush her cheek.  
Kurama went downstairs to the kitchen. He was surprised to see his mother still up and sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some tea.  
"Nali asleep?,"his mother asked, smiling.  
"Yes,"Kurama said, turning red,"What to you think of her?"  
"She would make a nice daughter-in-law," his mom answered.  
"WHAT!?,"Kurama said.  
"I know you like her more than a friend, Shuichi,"she answered,"Did you tell her you like her?"  
"No,"Kurama said,"Mom, what time is it?"  
"11:15,"she said,"If you have to get back, you're gonna have to wake her up."  
Kurama walked upstairs and into his bedroom. When he looked at Nali, he felt that she was the most beautiful person, or thing, in the world(or at least in Japan as where they are). He walked over to ht ebed and shook Nali's shoulder lightly. She woke slowly.  
"We have 45 minutes to stay somewhere before midnight,"Kurama said,"Where do you want to go?"  
"Can we go back to the garden?,"Nali said, drowsily getting up and almost falling over.  
"Sure,"Kurama chuckled, catching her.  
Once they were through the portal, they were next to a lake with the moon in clear view on the other side. Its light shining off the surface of the water, giving off a silver glow to the edges of the lake.  
"Wow,"Kurama whispered.  
Nali was smiling, now fully awake.  
"Your mom is very nice,"Nali said.  
"Thanks, I know,"Kurama said,"I never expected her to teach me how to love, but she did."  
"I understand why you would want to sacrifice your life for her,"Nali said.  
Kurama almost jumped when Nali hugged him. For fun, he pulled her onto the grass where they started laughing. Then, they were kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

-Back to Hiei and Kalia's-

Kalia and Hiei woke up at 11:15 within seconds of each other.  
When Hiei saw his arms around Kalia, he let go quickly.  
"Hey, Hiei,"Kalia said.  
"Hi,"he answered.  
"Hiei?,"Kalia asked.  
"What?,"Hiei said.  
"Why did you ask if I ever fell in love?,"Kalia asked,"Did you?"  
"No, I was just curious,"Hiei said,"Who was that crush?"  
Kalia blushed.  
"I don't have to tell you,"Kalia answered,"But you had a crush, too."  
"Get out of my head,"Hiei muttered, turning away.  
"We have 45 minutes at least now,"Kalia said,"I wonder where Nali and Kurama are, but I have an idea."  
"Where?,"Hiei asked.  
"A garden we know of,"Kalia answered.  
Hiei snorted.  
"Now I know what Kurama is probably doing."  
"What?,"Kalia asked, giving him a confused look.  
Hiei turned red.  
"Something,"he answered.  
"You want to see them?,"Kalia said, opening a portal.  
"Huh!?,"Hiei said.  
"C'mon,"Kalia said, grabbing his hand.  
Next thing he knew, they were near a lake in a garden. Right next to the lake were Nali and Kurama.(You know what they're doing.)  
"I knew it,"Hiei mumbled.  
He looked embarrassed at what his best friend was doing.  
"Well, Nali didn't waste any time, did she,"Kalia muttered.  
She also looked embarrassed by what she was watching her sister do.  
Neither she nor Hiei could look at each other.  
"Should we break them up or leave them?,"Kalia asked,"Here, get behide this bush so they don't see us."  
Once behind the bushes, Kalia asked again.  
"Should we break them up or not?"  
No answer.  
"Hiei?"  
Kalia looked at him and was taken aback. Hiei was looking in her eyes.  
"Hiei!?"  
Before the name was finished, Hiei went in for a really intense kiss.

At midnight, eveyone was in the lounge. As Kurama, Nali, Kalia, and Hiei came in, Yusuke smirked.  
"You guys have fun with your partner?,"  
All of the 4 blushed and told him to shut up.  
"Everyone get some sleep for tomorrow,"Kurama said.  
So everyone trooped up to their rooms. While everyone was looking the other way(or so she thought), Nali snuck off toward the blcony at the end of the hall.  
"Whats wrong?,"Kurama asked.  
Nali jumped.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"Kurama said.  
"Its okay,"Nali said,"Why are you out here?"  
"Thought you might like some company,"Kurama answered.  
"Yeah,"Nali said,"Why did you want me to meet your mom?"  
"I wanted to know if she liked you,"Kurama said,"She also noticed...that...I..."  
"You what?,"Nali asked.  
"That sigh I love you,"Kurama said, nervously.  
"Since when?,"Nali asked, slowly.  
"Since 7th grade,"Kurama answered,"Why do you think you were the first girl I talked to. Back then, I didn't know it was love of course. I now know I love everything about you. Your personality, your attitude, your likes, your dislikes, your beauty, and a lot more. You're the most beautiful flower I have ever seen. I just wanted to tell you that before you say I've gone mental."  
"Kurama,"Nali said,"Of course I love you. You were the first REAL friend I ever had and you're still my closest friend."  
Kurama(looking highly relieved) kissed her on the cheek. He took her hand and they went back inside together.

Kalia had had a nightmare. She couldn't fall back asleep. She went down to the side of a little lake overlooked by the balcony and sat down.  
"Its sort of late for you to be out here, don't you think?,"a voice said.  
"Well, you're with me so I'll be safe,"Kalia said.  
"Why would you say that?,"Hiei said.  
"I trust you,"Kalia answered, simply.  
"Look, about yesterday...I-,"Hiei started.  
"Its okay,"Kalia said,"What that your first kiss?"  
Hiei nodded his head, blushing.  
"Pretty good for a first,"Kalia said, smiling,"My first, too."  
"You're good, too,"Hiei said,"I have to tell you why I did...it, though."  
"You don't-,"Kalia started, but Hiei shushed her.  
"Its because I like you,"Hiei said.  
"Are you serious?,"Kalia asked, hesitantly.  
"Yes,"Hiei said.  
"Wow, I feel the same way about you,"Kalia said.  
Kalia gave him a hug and went back inside the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kalia woke up to the feeling she was being watched. When she opened her eyes she saw Hiei looking out the window.  
"What are you doing in here?,"Kalia asked.  
"Well, we're partners on the mission today,"Hiei said.  
"That still doesn't give you liability to my room. You would probably have sliced my head off with your katana if I had went into your room,"Kalia told him.  
"So you're gonna cut my head off, huh?,"Hiei said, smirking.  
"I just said what you would do,"Kalia said, getting up.  
"I wouldn't,"Hiei said,"Maybe if Kuwabaka came in here I would."  
"That Baka,"Kalia laughed,"I'd kill him if he touched me."  
"Hn, not funny,"Hiei replied.  
"Sounding a bit over protective, don't you think?," Kalia asked.  
"If anything happened to you, I'd kill the person who did it,"Hiei said.  
"Aren't you sweet,"Kalia said.  
"Stop being sarcastic,"Hiei said.  
["I wasn't"  
"I'll be back out in 10 minutes and then we'll get some breakfast, okay?,"Kalia said.  
In 10 minutes, she was back out and they went for breakfast.

"Nali,"Kurama whispered in her ear,"Wake up."  
"Huh?,"Nali said.  
Kurama smiled at her remark.  
"You have to wake up."  
"Why?,"Nali whined.  
"We have a mission today,"Kurama reminded her.  
Kurama got up and went into her closet. He took out something for her to wear and dropped it on her.  
"I'll wait for you, then we'll go for breakfast,"he said and went and sat in a chair.  
Nali turned into a fox and growled, but wen to get ready.  
10 minutes later, she was ready.  
"Lets go,"Nali said.  
"For someone who didn't want to wake up, you sure are awake now,"Kurama said.  
"C'mon, I'm hungry,"Nali said, dragging him to the kitchen.

After breakfast, everyone was in Koenma's office.  
"Alright,"Koenma said,"The mission you are going on is to retrieve an artifact. The artifact can cause water to take over cities. What I mean is, if you've heard of Atlantis, you know what I mean."  
"Ahh, whats Atlantis?,"Kuwabara asked.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"Baka, this is no time to explain what your feeble mind can't process,"Kalia said.  
"HEY! But I-,"Kuwabara began.  
Kalia took out her katana.  
"If you value your hair or the head on your shoulders, you'll find it wise to SHUT UP!," Kalia threatened.  
Kuwabara hid behind Boton. Hiei had a look of pride in his eyes.  
"Well, anyway,"Koenma started again,"It is in a castle guarded by demons. There are 3 parts to the castle. You have been broken into 3 groups. Nali, open a portal."  
Soon, they were in front of a creepy castle. There were 3 doors to chose from.  
"Boton, Yusuke, and Kuwabara take the far left, Hiei and Kalia the right, Nali and I will take the middle. Lets go,"Kurama said.  
Everyone took off.  
Inside the castle it was dark. 15 minutes into the castle, the middle and right tunnels became one. Hiei, Kalia, Nali, and Kurama all decided to go together until there was another split.  
"Well, looky here. It's a party of good demons,"a voice with an Australian accent said.  
"Who are you?,"Kalia asked.  
"I'm Torin. Sorry gals, but I'll be takin' you two hostage right about now,"the voice said.  
The girls felt their partner move closer to them.  
"That won't happen,"Hiei snarled.  
"Yes, it will,"Torin said.  
In 2 seconds, all 4 had been knocked out from behind.  
When both guys woke up, the girls were gone. Torin was watching the guys. Hiei pulled out his katana and Kurama pulled out his rose whip.  
"Looks like you have a second mission,"Torin said and disappeared.  
"Now what?,"said Hiei, angrily.  
"We'll have to find the girls. Yusuke's group are probably the ones who will find the artifact,"Kurama said calmly, but his eyes showed that he was very angry.  
They walked for 5 minutes until they came to a fork in the tunnel.  
["Hiei!"  
Hiei looked down the right fork.  
"Kurama, you should go left, Nali should be that way,"Hiei said,"I just heard Kali telepathically. It seemed to come from the right."  
Kurama nodded and they seperated.

[Kali, where are you?"  
["I'm in a room where I can't see a thing. Hey, whats with the nickname?"  
["Don't bother with that now. The room is that dark?"  
["Duh, what did I just say?"  
["So you have no idea about your surroundings?"  
["Right."  
["Are you alright? Nothing wrong or out of place?"  
["No, not if you count the part that I'm only in my underwear."  
["Are you serious?"  
["Would I lie? Don't answer that question. They probably think I had some weapons somewhere in them."  
["Turn into a wolf."  
["Why?"  
["You'll be able to see better."  
2 minutes go by...  
["There is nothing in here except a table. Its pretty empty."  
["Give a howl so I know where you are."  
1 minute goes by...  
"Owww! OW, OW, OWWW!," a wolf called.  
Hiei heard it from a door off to his right.  
When Hiei opened the door, he saw a wolf for a split second before it was Kalia.  
"Hiei, don't shut the-,"Kalia started, but Hiei had shut the door and it was locked.  
This time though, the lights remained on. Hiei went over to Kalia and hugged her. He took off his cape and put it around her. They found her katana on the table.  
"Lets go find the others and go back to Koenma's,"Hiei said.  
He threw his katana at the door which made it break. That made it easy for them to get through.

"Nali?,"Kurama kept calling.  
After 2 minutes...  
"Kurama!?,"Nali called.  
It had come from a door on his left. He broke it with his Rose Whip. He rushed over to Nali and held her in a tight embrace.  
"Are you alright?,"Kurama asked.  
"I'm okay, don't worry,"Nali said.  
"Don't worry?! Of COURSE I WAS WORRIED!,"Kurama said, skeptically.  
"I was worried you were hurt,"Nali said.  
"I'm fine, now lets get out of here,"Kurama said.  
20 minutes later, everyone was outside. Yusuke's group had gotten the artifact so they headed back to Koenma's office.


	7. Chapter 7

It is now a month later(yes, I'm lazy). Kurama and Nali are rarely seen out of the company of one another. Kalia and Hiei were...just Kalia and Hiei. Usual bad tempers, glares casted on people, and the usual chat in the tree next to the pond at night, sometimes.  
One day, Nali and Kalia had an idea. When Kurama and Hiei came into the TV room that afternoon, the girls locked the doors to the room.  
"You boys are going to go dancing with us tonight,"Nali said.  
"Its a club with American music.(they're in Japan remember) I used to go there all the time,"Kalia said.  
The boys looked like they wanted to run. The girls could tell they were about to say "no".   
"Please!,"Kalia begged Hiei in her sweetest voice.  
Hiei blushed.  
"Alright,"he mumbled.  
"Thank you!!!,"Kalia said, running over and hugging him, also giving him a kiss in the process.  
Hiei was a deeper crimson than his eyes.  
"Kurama?,"Nali asked, giving him puppy eyes.  
"How am I supposed to resist that?,"Kurama smiled.  
Kurama ended up getting hugs and a kiss, too. Unlike his short friend, he didn't blush. He was very happy, not embarrassed.  
"Okay, meet us tonight on the balcony,"Nali said.  
That night, the guys were the first to arrive.  
"Why are they making us do this?,"Hiei asked.  
"For fun, probably,"Kurama answered,"There they are."  
The 2 girls came onto the balcony. Kurama's jaw dropped as Hiei's did mentally.  
Kalia was wearing a blue tube top and short blue shorts. She had on blue sneakers. She had put blue streaks in her hair. Nali was wearing the same thing except in pink and her shirt was a halter top.  
"Ready?,"Kalia asked, making a portal.  
Both boys nodded their heads, still staring at the girls. Nali and Kalia smirked. Both girls went through the portal, grabbing their dates hand. When on the other side, they were in front of the club. When they went inside, the song "Switch" was on. The girls started to dance. The boys hung back. Once the song was over, the girls went over to the boys. Nali went over and dragged Kurama to the dance floor where they started to dance to "Don't Phunk With My Heart".  
"Hiei you coming?,"Kalia asked.  
"Hn,"was all he said.  
"Hey, you want to dance?,"a cute guy asked Kalia.  
"Sure, see ya in a bit, Hiei,"Kalia said, going to dancing with the guy.  
Hiei got jealous as he watched. He wished he could slice of the guy Kalia was dancign with's head off. Once the song was over, Kalia came back.  
["Why'd you do that?"  
["Do what?"  
[Dance with that ningen."  
["Don't tell me you were actually jealous?"  
["Fine, I won't tell you."  
Kalia looked shocked. She grabbed his hand and danced with him for "Candy Shop" and "Obsession".  
After 2 hours there, they went back to Koenma's palace.

The next day, Koenma sent the group on a mission to kill a bunch of demons who were attacking a clan of peaceful ally demons in Makai. The whole team (excluding Botan, who is hiding, and Kuwabara, who was knocked out in 5 seconds) got in on the fight. Once every demon on the opposite side died, there were only 20 ally demons left in the clan. When the demons left, there were 2 little girls still there. THe group went over to them.  
"Those were out parents," said the eldest looking girl, pointing at 4 demons.  
"Son't you have anymore family?,"Nali asked.  
"No,"the smaller girl answered.  
"What are your names?,"Botan asked.  
"My name is Malika, I'm 5," said the eldest girl,"I'm kitsune."  
"I'm Nefirie, I'm 3,"said the other,"I'm a fire and ice demon."  
"Where do you two plan on staying?,"Kalia asked.  
"I want a mommy and a daddy,"said Nefirie, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks from her strange Mahogany colored eyes,"New ones to take care of us."  
"Find some in your clan,"Kauwabara said.  
"KUWABARA!!,"everyone said.  
Kuwabara went and whimpered near a tree.  
"Do you think Koenma would mind them staying with us?,"Nali asked.  
"He'd want us to take care of them,"Kurama said.  
"Hn,"Hiei said,"Its true."  
"Can we pick moms and dads out of all of you?,"Malika asked.  
"Sure,"everyone(Kuwabara had come back) said.

Nefirie has black hair with a strand of white and Mahogany colored eyes. Malika has long red hair and Chartreuse colored eyes.  
"Nefirie, you pick first,"Malika said, being nice,"Let's pick dads first."  
All the guys tensed. Nefirie looked at all the guys.  
"I choose him,"she said, pointing at Hiei to everyones surprise.  
Hiei turned slightly red.  
"Okay, I choose him,"Malika said.  
She was pointing at Kurama who blushed as well. Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed in relief.  
"Now we have to pick moms,"Malika said.  
"I pick her,"Nefirie said, running and jumping into Kalia's arms,"They're my mommy and daddy."  
Kalia and Hiei couldn't look at each other.  
"Then I pick her,"said Malika, who ran and gave Nali a hug.  
Kurama and Nali exchanged a glance.  
"Well,"Botan said, relieved,"Let's head back to the palace."  
"Mommy,"Nefirie said,"You guys can call me Nefi. Daddy, can I have a piggyback ride?"  
Hiei looked at Kalia.  
"Take her,"she said.  
So Hiei let her ride on his back.  
"Daddy,"Malika said.  
"Yes,"said Kurama.  
"Can you carry me?,"Malika asked.  
"Sure,"Kurama said, picking her up.  
"You can all call me Lika,"she said.  
Bakc at Koenma's place, it was bedtime for the girls.  
"So, how are wo going to do rooming?,"Kurama asked.  
"I know,"Lika said,"I'll stay in mommy's room and you two sleep in daddy's room."  
Kurama and Nali blushed.  
"Thats up to him,"Nali said.  
"Its find with me,"Kurama said.  
Nali's jaw dropped. They went and tucked Lika in.  
"Night, Lika,"Nali said, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Sleep well,"said Kurama, hugging Lika.  
"Goodnight,"Lika said.


	8. Chapter 8

-Kalia and Hiei's POV-

"Put her in my room,"Kalia said,"I'll stay with her."  
Once they put her to bed, Hiei started to leave.  
"Wait, Daddy,"Nefi called,"I'd feel safer if you stayed."  
"This is your mom's room,"Hiei said.  
"But I'm scared of the dark,"Nefi told him,"Stay with us."  
"Yeah, Hiei,"Kalia snickered,"You're welcome to stay."  
"Yay!,"Nefi said,"I'll stay next to daddy, so he'll be in the middle."  
"Why don't you stay in the middle?,"Kalia asked.  
"I like being near the wall,"Nefi said.  
"Why?,"Hiei asked.  
"Then I won't get squished if you two start all that mushy hugging and kissing,"Nefi said, matter of factly.  
Both Kalia and Hiei blushed. So, they spent the night in the spots that were Nefi's idea, just ot make her happy.

When Nali and Kurama woke up, Lika was still sleeping in the next room over. Kurama was the one who heard her in the next room sleeping.(Remember he is Kitsune so hearing like a fox.)  
Nali was the first to notice Kurama had his arms around her. She looked at him. He hadn't noticed.  
"Kurama,"Nali said.  
"Hmm...,"Kurama asked, ready to fall asleep again.  
"Nothing,"Nali said, moving close to him.  
Thats when Kurama noticed his arms around her, but he didn't remove them.  
1 hour later, Lika came in and jumped on the bed.  
"I'm hungry,"she said.  
"We're going to have to plan jobs, aren't we?,"Kurama said, smiling.  
"Rules, too,"Nali answered.  
So after the 3 of them got ready they got some breakfast.

-Kalia and Hiei's POV-

Hiei was the first to wake up. When he looked at Nefi, she was sleeping soundly with her back to him. When he looked at Kalia, he was surprised. He hadn't noticed her resting on his chest with his arms around her. He could hear and feel her gentle breathing. He moved closer to her. In her sleep, she moved closer, too. Hiei ran his fingers through her silky black hair. Kalia's eyes opened, making Hiei start. Kalia put a finger to her lips. She looked over him at Nefi who was still asleep. Hiei and Kalia quietly left the room and went into Hiei's.  
"I'm not going to get used to that,"Kalia said,"How about you?"  
Hiei shook his head.  
"I could get used to this though,"Hiei said, grabbing Kalia's waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
"Mommy, Daddy,"a little voice called from next door.  
Kalia sighed.  
"I wish Koenma and Botan would be her parents,"Hiei snarled.  
"Then we'll teach her our own way,"Kalia smirked.  
Hiei grinned and they went into the next room.

Later, the group had come up with an idea.  
"Lika, Nefi,"Kurama said,"You girls are going to learn how to fight."  
"YAY!,"the girls shouted.  
"Don't say "Yay" yet,"Hiei said,"Its going to be rough."  
"When do we begin?,"Lika asked.  
"Next week,"Kalia said.  
"Well, now that that is settled, lets play a game,"Botan said.  
The group groaned.  
"We knoe what yo're gonna say, Botan,"Nali said," Isn't Truth or Dare getting a bit old?"  
"NOPE!,"Botan said, cheerfully.  
The little girls grabbed their "parents" and sat them in a circle so it was seated Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Lika, Nefi, Hiei, Kalia, Nali, and Kurama.  
"Lets have one of the little ones start,"Botan suggested.  
"Lika, you go,"Nali said.  
"Alright,"Lika said,"Daddy, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Kurama said.  
"Are you sure thats a good idea?,"Botan asked.  
"She is only 5,"Kurama said.  
"Okay then,"Lika said,"I dare you to french kiss Mommy for 3 whole minutes."  
"See,"Botan said to a shocked Kurama,"She is smart for a 5 year old."  
So he did the dare to whoops and laughter from Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"I didn't think I'd see the day when Kurama would french a girl," Yusuke said.  
"That was nothing,"Kalia said,"You should have seen those 2 at the lakeside."  
Kurama and Nali both turned deep shades of red.  
"My turn,"Nefi called,"Daddy, truth or dare?"  
"Truth,"Hiei said.  
Nefi smirked.  
"Do you think Mommy-,"Nefi started.  
"How about you all call us by our names, this mommy and daddy stuff is driving me up the wall. We're only 16 for goodness sakes,"Kalia said.  
"Alright,"Nefi said,"Hiei, do you think Kalia is the sexiest girl here?"  
"Where do these kids come up with these stuff?," Kuwabara asked.  
"Well?," Nefi asked Hiei.  
"Yes,"he answered.  
"Really?,"Kalia asked, turning to him.  
Hiei blushed.  
"Yeah,"he mumbled.  
"Awwwww, thats so sweet,"Kalia said, kissing him gently on the cheek.  
As the game prgressed Yusuke had to dye his hair silver, Kuwabara had to make up a song(to everyone's dismay), Botan had to kiss Kuwabara, and teh girls got truth questions. Lika got "Did you ever have a crush?". No. Nefi got "When is your birthday?". 2 months from now.

"Kalia,"the 2 little girls called.  
"Hmm?,"Kalia replied.  
"We heard your a great dancer,"Nefi said.  
"Who says?,"Kalia asked.  
"Nali,"Lika answered simply.  
"Hn,"Kalia said.  
"Both you and Nali can sing, right?,"Nefi asked.  
"Yes,"Kalia responded.  
"Con you teach us to sing, maybe dance?,"Lika asked.  
Kalia turned to face them.  
"Okay,"Kalia said,"We start tomorrow."  
With that she went into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

That night after dinner, they were all in the TV room.  
"Can we play Truth or Dare?," Lika asked.  
On hearing that Nali, Kurama, Kalia, Hiei, and Yusuke all jumped ukp and crowded toward the door. Lika and Nefi both blocked it.  
"Fine," Yusuke said, sitting on the floor.  
Once everyone was set, they started.

"I'll go first," Nali said, evilly," Hiei, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," Hiei muttered.  
"I dare you to be handcuffed to Kalia for 3 weeks," Nali said, smiling.  
"NALI!," Kalia yelled.  
Nali took some handcuffs and attached Kalia and Hiei together.  
"This is your fault," Kalia told Hiei, who was glaring at Nali.  
"Kurama," Hiei said," Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," Kurama said, smiling.  
"I dare you and Nali to be locked in your room all day tomorrow," Hiei smirked.  
Nali growled.  
"Yusuke," Kurama said," Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," Yusuke said, playing it safe.  
"Do you love Keiko?," Kurama asked.  
"Yes," Yusuke mumbled, looking around to make sure she wasn't in the room.  
"Kalia," Yusuke said," Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," Kalia answered.  
"You have to let all of us see you and Nali teach Lika and Nefi to sing and dance," Yusuke said.  
Howd you hear about that?, Nali asked.  
The girls told me, Yusuke said.  
Whatever,Kalia said, Lika, Truth or Dare?  
Dare, Likda said.  
Give Kuwabaka a hug, Kalia said.  
Hey, Kuwabara said, insulted by the name.  
After she hugged him it was Likas turn.  
Nali,Lika said, Truth or Dare?  
"Truth," Nail answered.  
"When did you first start liking Kurama and why?," Lika asked.  
Nali Blushed.  
"In junior high," Nali answered," He was really nice to me."  
"Thats a long time," Kuwabara said.  
"Nefi," Nali asked," Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," Nefi answered.  
"Why did you pick Kalia and Hiei as your parents?," Nali asked.  
"Well, I look like Hiei a bit," Nefi said," And Kalia and me act the same sometimes. It was kinda like process of elimination."  
She then yawned.  
"Well," Kalia said," that means bedtime for you."  
"Aww," Nefi whined.  
"You, too," Kurama said to Lika.  
"Noo,"Lika cried.  
So after the girls were tucked into their "mother's" beds, the 4 met in the hall.  
"Once you go inside," Kalia said to Nali and Kurama,"we'll lock you in. Yusuke will bring you food when its time for it. Goodnight."  
After locking Kurama and Nali in Kurama's room they headed to Hiei's room.

-Hiei and Kalia's POV-

"This is pure evil," Kalia said, shaking the handcuffs.  
"Stop," Hiei said, since she was shaking his arm along with hers.  
They both took turns in the closet to get changed. Hiei didn't wear a shirt, which would be difficult to put on, while Kalia got fed up and wore her bra as a top. When she came out of the closet, looking irritated, Hiei blushed.  
"Hiei, get used to it," Kalia said," We'll be stuck like this for 3 weeks."  
Both of them got onto the bed but tried to stay far away from each other.

-Kurama and Nali's POV-

"I can't believe Hiei," Nali said, angrily.  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?," Kurama asked.  
"Why are YOU staying calm?," Nali asked.  
"Its not a big deal," Kurama said," Compared to theirs, ours is nothing."  
"A WHOLE DAY," Nali said," I don't like being locked up."  
"I'm kind of getting tired of your anger," Kurama said, calmly.  
"Fine, if you're getting tired of me, I'll just leave."  
With that, she opened the window and turned into a fox. She jumped out onto a tree and ran away.  
"Nali, I didn't mean it like that," Kurama shouted.  
She couldn't hear him. He knew he couldn't go after her.  
"I still love you," he whispered.  
Kurama fell asleep thinking worriedly about Nali.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later, Nali had not come back. Knowing Nali had talked to his mother a lot, Kurama headed off to see if his mom knew where she could be now. When Kurama found his mother, he stopped. She was still in bed, dead from old age and a little illness. 1 week later, was her funeral. Kurama knew everyone there(the YYH gang was there) except for a woman in a black veil. When the funeral was over and everyone left, Kurama went back to see his mkother's coffin before it was lowered into the ground. He stopped behind a tree nearby because the woman with the veil was still there. He could hear what she was saying and was shocked by the familiar voice of Nali.  
"Why did you leave, Ms. Minamino," Nali said," Now of all times. I still remember what the last thing you asked me to so is, but...Shuichi hates me now. I complained too much about something little. You knew you weren't going to be there the next day when I visited you the night before you died. You mde me promise that I'd do that favor for you. The only thing is, its not for me to decide. You were the closest thing to a mother for me. I never knew mine, but I thought of you as a mother figure. Shuichi is so lucky to have had you as a mother. I'm sorry I probably can't keep my promise."  
With that, Nali threw the veil away and began to cry into her hands.

Kurama came out from behind the tree and walked over to Nali. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. Kurama couldn't help a tear leave his eye. He buried his face in Nali's hair.  
"I'm sorry," Nali said," Kurama, I'm so sorry."  
Kurama held her tighter to him.  
"There its nothing you should be sorry about," Kurama said.  
"Of course there is," Nali said," I've been acting so stupid. You shouldn't even come near me, least of all touch me."  
Nali tried to pull away, but Kurama pulled her closer.  
"No," Kurama said," Now you are acting stupid."  
After Nali stopped crying, Kurama and her sat on a bench nearby.  
"What did you promise my mom?," Kurama asked.  
"I don't feel comfortable telling you," Nali said.  
"I'll tell you my promise to her if you tell me yours," Kurama said.  
"She...she said that she...she wanted me, when we got older, she wanted me to...marry you," Nali said, hesitantly.  
Kurama smiled.  
"She made me promise to marry you," he said," That's a promise I'll personally make sure we fulfill."  
Nali looked at Kurama shocked.  
"I love you, Nali," Kurama said," No matter what you may say to me, my heart is yours."  
Nali's eyes filled with more tears. Kurama chuckled.  
"I love you, too," Nali whispered.  
Kurama brushed her tears away and kissed her.

Nali moved back in with the gang and the girl's singing lessons began. They were very good. One day the girls asked to go to the mall. So, they all went.

"Okay," Nali said," Everyone knows what to do. 3 groups of 3 for everyone. Lets go."  
Yusuke's usual group went one way(Botan in the lead). Kurama, Nali, and Lika one way and Hiei, Kalia, and Nefi the other way.  
As Hiei and Kalia walked beside each other, they both kept an eye on Nefi as she ran over to different windows to look inside the shops.  
"Her birthday is next week," Kalia said.  
"You're going to make me get her something, aren't you?," Hiei said.  
"What do we get her?," Kalia asked.  
"What do you get 4 year olds?," Hiei asked.  
"A stuffed bear," Kalia said, smiling," Wait, I have an idea. Nefi, come here!"  
Nefi turned and jumped into Hiei's arms, almost knocking him off balance. Kalia giggled.  
"What do you want for your birthday?," Kalia asked," You'll be turning 4."  
"I don't know," she said.  
"If you got a weapon, what would it be?," Hiei asked, causing Kalia to give him a "ARE YOU MAD?" kind of look.  
"Thats easy, a katana," Nefi said, jumping down and going back to looking at shops.  
"Well," Kalia said," She picked something we can get, and also something we are both able to use perfectly."  
Just then, they saw Yusuke, Botan, and..the Baka.  
"Botan," Kalia called," Can you take Nefi with you guys for awhile?"  
"Sure," said Botan, and the group left with Nefi.  
"There is the weapons shop," Hiei said, grabbing Kalia and dragging her in.  
"Somehow, I have a feeling you want something from here, too," Kalia said.  
"No," Hiei said.  
After an hour, they had gotten the perfect katana for Nefi. Everyone was at Koenma's by the time they got back. Nefi and Lika were tucked into bed. Everyone had gotten something different for Nefi. After showing what they got, everyone went up to bed.  
When Kalia stopped in front of her room, Hiei turned around.

"Where are you going?," Hiei asked.  
"Its my room and our handcuffs are off, Hiei," Kalia reminded him.  
Hiei blushed.  
"Sorry, guess I got used to you being there," he said.  
"Don't tell me you want me to stay wit you?," Kalis said.  
["Of course I do."  
Hiei had sent that telepathically(if you forgot) as he walked into his room, leaving the door open.  
["Hiei?"  
Kalia walked into the room. She jumped as the door snapped shut behind her.  
["Oh, boy."  
Then, from behind, Hiei grabbed her, scaring her that she yelped softly. Hiei was laughing.  
["Shut up."  
["Make me."  
Hiei was still laughing.  
["SHUT UP!"  
["I said,"MAKE ME"."  
["Fine."  
Kalia then kissed him. He stopped laughing instantly. He smiled.  
["You wanted me to do that, didn't you?"  
["It was the easiest way without asking."  
Hiei pulled her onto his bed.  
["What are you doing?"  
Hiei flipped it so that he was on top of her.  
"Hiei, what-?," Kalia said, but was cut off by Hiei's french.  
After 2 minutes:  
"Hiei, what are you doing this for?," Kalia asked.  
"Kali, isn't it obvious?," Hiei said," I was embarrassed about it before. Kali, I love you."  
["I love you, too, Hard Head."  
Hiei chuckled and cuddled close to Kalia.


	11. Chapter 11

Nali was the first to wake up. The first thing she saw was Kurama. He was still asleep. Nali felt his arms around her waist. She moved closer to him. She fell asleep again. 10 minutes later, Kurama woke up. He looked at Nali, glad to have her back. He really knew now how much he loved her. He held her closer to himself. Nalli opened her eyes.  
"Hey," she said, smiling.  
"Good morning," Kurama said, smiling back.  
"Is Lika up yet?"  
"No, she is still sleeping."  
"I heard Koenma say that its time for them to go to training school."  
"Yes, he is sending them today at 8 PM. He told the girls already."  
Nali sighed.  
"I'll miss them," she said.  
"All of us will," Kurama said, rubbing a strand of her hair between his fingers.  
Nali nodded. So they got up and made breakfast.

The gang made everything enjoyable that day for the little girls. They brought them to all their favorite places and then they had Nefi's birthday party. She loved all her gifts. At 8 PM sharp, everyone saw an ogre come to pick the girls up. They both started to cry.  
"Don't worry," Nali said," You'll see us again soon."  
"All your things are now at your dorm. You both will be staying together. You'll make lots of new friends, too," Kurama said.  
Both girls hugged everyone in the room. After that, the girls were gone. It seemed so quiet in the house. Botan was trying real hard not to cry. Actually, all the girls looked like they wanted to cry. Kurama hugged Nali, Hiei gently took Kalia's hand and sat with her on the windowsill, while Kuwabara and Yusuke patted Botan on the shoulder. After awhile, Yusuke suggested that they play a game of some sort. Nobody wanted to though. Instead, everyone headed upstairs to the besdrooms. None of them had guessed they'd miss the girls this much.  
When Kalia reached the bedroom, she completely broke down. Hiei sat her on the bed. After a little while, she stopped crying. She clung onto Hiei for comfort.  
"We'll see them again when they're older, don't worry," Hiei said, rocking her in his arms.  
"Its seems that everyone I care about leaves me," Kalia said," My parents died when i was 10, Nali ran away and almost didn't come back, I learned to care about the girls and now they're gone. You won't leave me, too, will you?"  
She held on tighter to Hiei.  
"No, I won't leave you," Hiei said, pulling her close.  
From all her crying, Kalia fell asleep soon after in Hiei's arms.  
---  
The next day everyone decided that the girls leaving was for the best. They all were happier now. Kurama and Nali were now officially dating. Same for Hiei and Kalia. NOW, this is the end of the story, but for them the beginning. You decide their future in YOUR imagaination.


End file.
